DONDE ESTA LA SALIDA ?
by otakusitta
Summary: ESTA HISTORIA ES COMO UN CROSSOVER PERO NO TANTO espero os guste ella a estado encadenada a una vida sombria hasta que decide liberarse y preguntarse DONDE ESTA LA SALIDA?
1. Chapter 1

Toda mi vida he estado bajo las ordenes de persona haciendo lo que el me ordena ;yo ,hago cosas MUY malas con mis alice's y mis habilidades pero persona dice que eso no me tiene que preocupar ,yo lastimo a otros y ellos son malvados y se lo merecen pero aun me duele y mi único consuelo es mi canción pues yo soy la poseedora de la corona culpable y es asi como todos me conocen soy famosa entre el inframundo yo soy GUILTY CROWN


	2. LA CADENA

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece NI los personajes de los animes aquí sitados

Narración mikan

Tengo 17 años y persona es muy frio pero me da todo lo que necesito dicen que soy muy hermosa pero la realidad es que soy un monstro estoy al servicio de rei pero además de eso cuido a una pequeña de 5 años ella es aoi no tiene alice y no hace trabajos sucios como yo ,ella fue traída por rei el me dijo que yo me haría cargo de ella asi que era mi responsabilidad todo lo tuviera que ver con ella ,me dijo que no tenia que escapar y si sucediera el caso de que apareciera alguien similar a ella lo liquidara ,acepte, no me interesaban sus asuntos solo recuerdo que dijo "ella bede estar contigo hasta tu muerte" .Ella tiene el pelo corto y azabache tez blanca y ojoscolor carmesí .aoi es su nombre en un principio me tuvo miedo y no la culpo pero poco a oco me tomo cariño cosa que no entiendo ella me dice nee-san y aveces platica sobre un nii-san talvez sea de el quien quiere que la aleje rei aunque el motivo no me importa yo estoy acostumbrada a este estilo de vida ya que no están difícil mancharme las manos sin sentir nada por eso maldogo a mi cerebro ya que si bien no siento el se encarga de revivirlo una y otra vez todo .

Yo cumplo mi trabajo con rei y cada vez mi canción de lamento tiene un poder mas grande en mi

Todo cae por su propio peso y es verdad pues ahora me encuentro cara a cara con un chico que tiene muchas semejansaz a la niña que yo cuido

El me mira con odio el cual es correspondido por una mirada penetrante y fría sin expresión alguna

Yo comienzo a atacarlo y el se defiende estamos luchando fuera del lugar donde se encuentra aoi durmiendo y yo espero a que no despierte en este momento estoy ideando un plan para alejarlo de aquí pero me doy cuenta de que alguien se acerca el chico se detiene y yo miro asia atrás sabiendo perfectamente quien viene

Es rei y en sus brazoz trae a aoi miro con el chico esta tenzo y tiene una mirada con muchas amociones maso odio y horror al parecer sabe de lo que es capaz persona yo solo miro su semblante

Rei :hola natsume-kun k bien que estes aquí pero que lastima que solo vengas a presenciar la muerte de tu hermana

Yo escucho lo que el dijo y lo miro habla encerio eso me dejo paralizada eso no eralo que devia pasar quien devia de desaparecer era ese chico no ella

Persona le indico que mirara atentamente lo que iba a pasar –el estaba activando su alice

Yo por alguna razón mi ser me mandaba oponerme – REI no agas daño a aoi- los dos me miraban sorprendidos pero yo no mostraba expreson alguna ,el chico no dijo nada pero rei me riño dijo –este ya no es tu asunto –volvio a activar su alice y a acercar su mano a aoi la cual dormía yo no sabia que debía aser pero algo me decía que debía hacer algo – rei detente aoi… ella no te ha hecho nada

El me dijo-calla guilty TU MI PEQUEÑA MAQUINA DE DESTRUCCION MASIVA TE HAS HABLANDADO POR CULPA DE ESTA MOCOSA …. AHORA CON MAS RAZON DEBE MORIR YA QUE ES LA PRIMERA Y ULTIMA VEZ QUE ME DESOVEDESES

El chico quizo usar su alice pero persona apunto nuevamente a aoi y el chico se detuvo estaba asustado por lo que persona pudiera acerle a aoi yo sabia las intensiones de persona asi que tome una decisión

SALVARIA A AOI A TODA COSTA

Toda mi vida he estado bajo las ordenes de persona he hecho cosas MUY malas y estoy atada a un pasado pintado de color carmín por la sengre de mis victimas per un dia tome la decisión de liberarme y romper …..LA CADENA

QUE LES PARECE LES AGRADA O NO ?


End file.
